projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City
Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City is a handheld version of Need for Speed: Carbon, which is available on the PSP, Nintendo DS, GBA and Zeebo. The game was first released in North America on October 31, 2006. On November 3, 2006, it became available to European players and six days later, Own The City was offically released in Australia. Compared to Need for Speed: Carbon, the title greatly differs from gameplay and graphics. Gameplay Own the City does not feature Autosculpt, Canyons or Drift events. It is the first handheld Need for Speed game to feature free roam police pursuits. Synopsis Setting Own the City is set in Coast City instead of Palmont City. Coastal City is in based off the Rockport Map although doesn't feature Camdem Beach. Plot The story begins with the player taking part in an illegal street race with their brother - Mick - and a couple of other racers in a bid to decide who owns the city. A massive car crash occurs in the race that leaves the player in hospital with amnesia and also kills Mick. The city is divided into different crew territories whilst the player is in hospital. The player wakes up to be greeted by Mick's girlfriend - Sara and Mick's wingman - Carter in the hospital. They visit Mick's grave and help the player to recall their memories of the night the race took place. The player re-enters the illegal street racing scene in the city to find who killed Mick. They compete in races to defeat crews, regain Mick's territory and see if they know anything about the accident. Each different crew boss then describes what they know about the incident that killed Mick. The player then races against Poorboy. Poorboy tells the player that the accident was caused by someone named Buddy saying he came out of nowhere and caused the crash. A crew boss called EX explains to the player what he knows about the night of the race but during which Sara is seemingly caught in an explosion. The player is driven further to find out who is causing the trouble and soon confronts Buddy. Buddy then reveals that he was hired and hands the player his phone. The player continues an undercover police officer known as MK who then helps with his police abilities to find out who planned the murder using Buddy's phone. It is revealed that EX was the one who planned the crash and the player goes after him with MK's police forces. They apprehend EX after he is defeated by the player. Sara appears and tells the player to race her but this is followed by her revealing the truth that the player is the one that hired EX to get rid of Mick due to Mick's monstrous personality that hurt Sara as well as the player. EX in turn hired Buddy to crash Mick's which caused the "accident" that resulted in Mick's death. It was the player's plan all along as they promised Sara would be freed from Mick. Sara then hands the player Mick's watch saying that they are different from Mick and that she is free as well as now together with the player. Trivia *Music is not divided into categories. *The Zeebo version is called Need for Speed: Carbon even though it is actually Own the City. *Heat level is made by much your car is modified. Category:PSP games